


[Vid] The Family Sin

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [10]
Category: The Witch (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Daddy, lock the temple door.





	[Vid] The Family Sin

[Patron Saint Hunter [The Witch]](https://vimeo.com/203599543) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

_Hangin' from the trees_   
_Danglin' like fruit_   
_Naked in the steamy night_

_They know what you did_   
_They know what you did_   
_They know what you did ain't right_

 

_Keep the family in_   
_Keep the family sin_   
_Daddy, lock the temple door_

_Evil isn't in_   
_Evil isn't in_   
_Evil isn't in your core_

 

_You're the patron saint hunter_   
_With your prey_   
_with your prey_   
_With your prey_

 

_When you learn to talk_   
_Everyone asleep_   
_Everyone's asleep tonight_

_They know what you did_   
_They know what you did_   
_They know what you did ain't right_

 

_Ah, keep the family in_   
_Keep the family sin_   
_Daddy, lock the temple door_

_Evil isn't in_   
_Evil isn't in_   
_Evil isn't in your core_

 

_Ah, the patron saint hunter_   
_With your prey_   
_With your prey_   
_With your prey_

 


End file.
